AMORA
by Taraufi Cho
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang vampire bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya? Mampukah dia bertahan sedangkan rasa ingin memiliki itu sangat memenuhi hasratnya. Lalu bagaimana jika ia kemudian dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang berpengaruh terhadap hidupnya? Hidupnya atau Belahan jiwanya?/ KyuMin Fanfictions/ Genderswitch/ VampireKyu/ Republish/


Tittle : AMORA

Author : Taraufi Cho

Genre : Romance, angst, hurt, Fantasy

Pairing : KyuMin only (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi story ini milik Tara. Tapi kalo mau nge-bash cukup bash tulisan Tara aja, jangan pair-nya okay? (^^)b

Check This Out !

**.**

**.**

**~Story Begin~**

**.**

**.**

_**CHO KYUHYUN POV**_

_**.**_

Apakah kau pernah mendengar kata 'VAMPIRE'? Apa yang ada difikiranmu tentang makhluk itu? Makhluk penghisap darah? Makhluk yang takut pada sinar matahari? Atau Edward Cullen? Jawaban dari pertanyaan yang pertama dan kedua memang benar. Dan untuk pertanyaan ketiga… kurasa itu hanya nama salah satu tokoh film yang berperan sebagai seorang vampire.

Tetapi apa kalian tahu, aku adalah salah satu bagian dari makhluk yang bernama vampire itu. Si makhluk penghisap darah yang takut terhadap sinar matahari. Ani, lebih tepatnya setengah dari kekuatan kami akan hilang jika kami terkena sinar matahari. Kekuatan? Ya… ketika kami berubah menjadi vampire, maka secara otomatis kami mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa. Menghilang, merubah wujud, terbang, membaca fikiran manusia, kecepatan melebihi kereta listrik tercepat sekalipun, dan masih banyak lagi kekuatan yang kami peroleh.

Kalian pasti akan bertanya, makhluk jenis apa kami sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi seorang vampire? Tentu saja kami seperti kalian. Seorang manusia. Termasuk juga aku. Aku dirubah oleh vampire wanita yang bernama Kim Heechul. Perlu diingat, Untuk mempertahankan eksistensi kami, setiap harinya kami harus menghisap manusia minimal 5 orang, boleh lebih tetapi tidak boleh kurang dari jumlah itu. Jika kita mendapatkan kurang dari 5 orang, kita maka siap-siap saja kau merasakan sakit dan kelaparan yang luar biasa. Tentu saja kita tidak boleh memilih sembarang orang. Yang bisa kita hisap darahnya adalah mereka yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi korban kita atau jenis kami sering menyebutnya dengan 'fata'. Wangi fata berbeda dengan manusia lain. Dan jika kita menghirup aroma mereka, maka kita akan merasakan lapar yang luar biasa. Sayangnya, kami para vampire harus mencari fata diseluruh dunia untuk mencari kelima fata tersebut.

Apa kalian berfikir aku menyesal atau tersiksa? Jawabannya TIDAK! Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menjadi seorang vampire. Malah aku sangat berterima kasih kepada vampire wanita yang bernama Kim Heechul itu karena telah merubah diriku menjadi bagian dari jenisnya.

Kalian tahu, aku malah sangat tersiksa ketika aku menjadi seorang manusia. Manusia mana yang merasa senang ketika hidupnya penuh dengan penderitaan. Manusia mana yang akan senang ketika dirinya harus berada ditengah-tengah keluarga yang terpecah belah. Setiap harinya keluargaku selalu diwarnai dengan pertengkaran. Awalnya keluarga kami baik-baik saja dan harmonis seperti keluaga bahagia lainnya. Namun suatu ketika appaku bangkrut dan jatuh miskin gara-gara appaku ditipu oleh orang kepercayaannya. Dan dari situlah semua permasalahan muncul. Eommaku mulai tidak nyaman dengan keadaan kami yang miskin. Ia selalu saja menyalahkan appa yang terlalu ceroboh dan terlalu mempercayakan perusahaan kepada orang kepercayaannya. Dan sejak itu, appa dan eomma selalu bertengkar. Dan topik yang mereka bahas selalu itu dan itu.

Puncaknya ketika eomma pergi dari rumah, meninggalkan aku, kakak perempuanku dan appa. Semenjak eomma pergi appa selalu pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk. Parahnya, noonaku yang dulu kukenal baik dan perhatian itu juga telah berubah. Aku pernah melihatnya berciuman panas dengan seorang ahjussi di sebuah diskotik. Dan semua itu membuatku semakin muak. Aku tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku ini. Dan di keadaanku yang terpuruk itulah dimana akhirnya aku dirubah oleh vampire wanita yang bernama Kim Heechul.

Ahhh… sebenarnya manusia yang telah dirubah menjadi vampire, bisa kembali menjadi seorang manusia ketika ia menemukan tujuan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang manusia lagi. Dan aku senang karena aku sama sekali tidak punya tujuan untuk menjadi seorang manusia. Namun tentu saja prosesnya tidak seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Kau akan mengalami yang namanya mati sementara selama setengah tahun. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau kembali menjadi seorang manusia. Daripada menjadi seorang manusia, aku lebih tertarik menjadi seorang King Of Vampire. Tentu saja syaratnya tidak mudah, dalam waktu 2 bulan kau harus menghisap darah fata sebanyak 1000 fata. Gila? Memang!

Aku mencalonkan diri sebagai King Of vampire seminggu yang lalu dan aku berhasil menghisap darah fata sebanyak 90 fata. Hebat bukan? Tentu saja! bagaimana tidak, kita harus bisa menahan rasa mual karena kita dipaksa untuk memakan sesuatu yang sudah melewati batas kemampuan kita.

Oh iya, ketika kita memutuskan untuk mencalonkan diri sebagai King Of Vampire, menurut pendahuluku penghalang terbesar kita adalah seorang 'AMORA' atau bisa kita sebut sebagai… jodoh kita. Setiap vampire mempunyai amora. Dan mereka juga bisa hidup dengan amoranya itu. Tapi bagi seorang vampire yang mencalonkan diri sebagai King Of Vampire kita harus bisa menghadapi pesona amora kita karena daya tarik mereka luar biasa dasyat dan kita tidak boleh larut dalam pesonanya karena sekali kita larut dalam pesonanya, maka sudah dipastikan kita akan gagal dan kita bisa saja dimusnahkan. Tapi aku yakin jika amora tidak akan berpengaruh terhadapku sama sekali. Lagipula sampai detik ini aku tidak juga menemukan amora-ku.

Ahh… dan satu lagi, meskipun kita ini vampire, tetapi wujud kita tetap seperti manusia. Tinggal dirumah seperti manusia, makan makanan seperti manusia. Yang berbeda hanya kita mempunyai kekuatan, menghisap darah. oh iya satu lagi, kita tidak akan dikenal oleh orang yang mengenal kita sewaktu kita menjadi seorang manusia.

**.**

**.**

***** AMORA *****

**.**

**.**

_**A House, Seoul**_

_**08.10 AM**_

_**.**_

_**TOK **_

_**TOK**_

_**TOK**_

Aissh, kemana perginya ikan mokpo itu? Sudah dari tadi aku mengetuk pintu tetapi ia tidak juga membukanya. Pasti dia sedang bercumbu dengan amoranya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu. Aissh, Kyuhyun pabo kenapa aku tidak memakai kekuatanku saja untuk menghilang bukannya malah berdiam diri didepan pintu sambil terus mengetuknya seperti orang bodoh.

"Huh, kenapa ide itu tidak terfikir dari tadi!" gumamku ketika aku sudah memasuki rumah. Rumah ini milik seorang vampire bernama Lee Donghae. Dia adalah teman pertamaku ketika aku baru menjadi seorang vampire.

Tadi malam aku berkeliling dunia untuk mencari fata. Aku harus bisa menghisap darah 1000 fata dalam waktu 2 bulan. Tetapi aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya sebelum batas waktu minimal yang telah ditentukan. Aku yakin jika aku pasti bisa.

Aku langsung memasuki kamarku. Mengambil barang-barang keperluan kuliahku. Sebenarnya aku ini sudah cukup pintar. Terlalu pintar malah. Tapi aku bosan jika hanya berdiam diri dirumah tanpa melakukan aktivitas sedikitpun. Maka aku putuskan untuk kuliah. Lagipula aku jadi lebih mudah menemukan fataku.

"Aissh, aku bisa terlambat!" gumamku ketika aku melihat layar jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku menunjukkan pukul 08.15 sementara kuliahku dimulai 10 menit lagi. semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika si ikan mokpo itu membukakan aku pintu.

Aku keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Tapi kuhentikan Langkahku ketika aku berada tepat di depan kamar Donghae hyung. Bisa kudengar jelas suara desahan seorang wanita dari dalam sana. Benar bukan jika ikan mokpo itu sedang bercumbu dengan amoranya?

Sebenarnya di dalam hatiku aku sangat penasaran siapa amoraku dan bagaimana rupanya. Aku juga penasaran bagaimana sikapku jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Menurut penuturan ikan amis itu ketika ia baru melihat amoranya ia hanya bisa mengambil satu kesimpulan. 'Membawanya ke tempat tidur dan langsung menidurinya'. Aisshh, apakah nantinya aku juga akan seperti itu kepada amora-ku? Senafsu itukah? Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat.

"Ani, aku tidak boleh sampai terpesona dengan amora-ku. Sekuat apapun daya tariknya aku tidak boleh sampai terpengaruh. Fokus pada tujuanmu utamamu menjadi King Of Vampire, Cho Kyuhyun!" tuturku pada diri sendiri.

**.**

**.**

***** AMORA *****

**.**

**.**

_**LEE SUNGMIN POV**_

_**.**_

**KRIIINGGG… **

**KRIIINNGG….**

Aishh! Lagi-lagi suara jam weker sialan itu menginterupsi mimpi indahku. Padahal tadi aku sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang pria yang tampan dan err… mempesona.

Sudah beberapa hari setelah ulang tahunku yang ke 18 tahun aku sering bermimpi bertemu dengan pria itu. Dia, pria pertama yang bisa membuatku terpesona. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, garis rahang yang kuat, pipi tirus, rambut coklat, matanya yang tajam, tingginya yang semampai membuatku tidak henti-hentinya memuji ketampanannya yang overdosis itu. Ia bukan seperti manusia pada umumnya bahkan terlihat seperti… vampire?

Aissh molla. Mau dia vampire, manusia, malaikat atau bahkan titisan iblis sekalipun aku tidak perduli. Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus menemukannya. Karena entah mengapa aku sangat yakin jika ia adalah jodoh yang tuhan beri untukku.

"Nona Lee, ayo cepat bangun. Tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu dibawah untuk sarapan bersama. Bukankah sekarang adalah hari pertama nona kuliah?" teriak salah satu pelayan pribadiku, Park ahjuma. Aisssh, aku hampir saja lupa jika sekarang adalah hari pertama aku kuliah. Gara-gara namja itu aku hampir terlambat jika Park ahjuma tidak mengingatkannku.

"Ne, sebentar lagi. Aku ingin mandi dulu…" teriakku. Aku langsung bergegas mengambil sebuah handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarku dan setelah itu langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

***** AMORA *****

**.**

**.**

_**AUTHOR POV**_

_**Kyunghee University, Seoul**_

_**.**_

Seorang gadis cantik keluar dari lamborgini berwarna biru safir dengan senyum yang terpasang indah di wajahnya yang mungil. Ia memakai dress berwarna cream diatas lutut yang dibalut dengan cardigan berwarna cokelat. Sebuah syal berwarna senada dengan dress yang ia pakai melingkar indah di lehernya yang jenjang. Rambut panjang ikalnya ia ikat tinggi membentuk ekor kuda serta flat shoes berwarna coklat muda terpasang indah di kakinya. Ya… penampilannya sekarang cukup membuat para namja yang memandangnya tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya pada objek lain kecuali dirinya.

"Aisshh, aku sudah telat. Aku harus cepat-cepat memasuki kelas." Gerutunya pelan sambil berlari menyusuri gedung kampus yang cukup luas itu.

"Minnie!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang yang langsung membuat yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie itu sontak menghentikan larinya.

"Eoh, Wookie~a…" teriaknya pada wanita yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Huh, kukira hanya aku saja yang akan terlambat. Ternyata kau juga sepertinya mengalami hal yang serupa denganku." Tutur seorang yeoja yang bernama Wookie itu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Jika saja eomma tak menyuruhku sarapan bersama, aku pasti tidak akan terlambat. Aissh, kenapa kita malah mengobrol disini. Kajja, kita sudah sangat terlambat. Bukankah pelajaran pertama hari ini diisi oleh guru yang terkenal Killer se-universitas Kyunghee yang bernama Park Jungsoo itu ya?"

"Aish, kau benar Minnie~ya. Ayo!"

**.**

**.**

_**LEE SUNGMIN POV**_

_**.**_

"Huh untung saja kita sudah berada di dalam kelas tepat 2 detik sebelum Park Jungsoo Songsaenim masuk. Jika tidak tamatlah riwayat kita di hari pertama masuk kuliah." cerocosku pada Wookie yang saat ini sedang asyik browsing menggunakan i-pad terbarunya. Wookie adalah teman pertamaku di universitas ini. Dia adalah teman satu kelompokku ketika ospek, kegiatan awal untuk mahasiswa baru.

"Ne, kau benar Miinie. Untung saja Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihak kita." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada benda touch screen berbentuk persegi panjang dihadapannya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku singkat menyetujui omongan Wokie meskipun aku yakin Wookie tidak melihatnya karena ia sangat fokus dengan android keluaran terbaru milik salah satu perusahaan elektronik itu.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada sekeliling kampus ini. memandangi orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapanku. Mereka terlihat sibuk menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Namun tatapanku terpaku pada sosok seorang namja yang berdiri tepat di depan perpustakaan.

Astaga!

Dia, namja yang sering hadir di mimpiku akhir-akhir ini. Dia, namja yang membuatku jatuh cinta sejak pertama melihatnya meskipun hanya sekedar di alam mimpi.

Dalam sekejap aku seperti kehilangan cara bagaimana cara menarik nafas dengan benar. Lupa bagaimana cara mengendalikan detak jantung yang seolah memberontak keluar dari tubuhku. Dan aku sesaat merasa limbung seakan kakiku tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku ketika sepasang mata tajam itu menghunus tepat pada manik mataku. Tatapan yang aku sukai. Bagaimana bisa tuhan menciptakan hal seindah dia? Semenawan dia? Dan sekarang aku baru menyadari ternyata ia jauh lebih tampan daripada ia yang selalu hadir dimimpiku.

**.**

**.**

***** AMORA *****

**.**

**.**

_**CHO KYUHYUN POV**_

_**.**_

Aissh,kenapa materi kuliah kali ini sangat membosankan sekali? Aku sudah sering mempelajarinya. Bahkan aku sudah bisa menghafal materinya hanya dalam waktu 20 detik. Kalian sudah tahu bukan kemampuan seorang vampire seperti apa?

Sebenarnya jika ada hal yang menarik, aku ingin sekali berhenti kuliah. Hufft, kalau begini terus lebih baik aku pergi ke perpustakaan mencari buku yang menarik disana daripada mendengarkan Kim songsaenim yang terkenal dengan hujan lokalnya. aku langsung bangkit dari tempat dudukku menghampirinya yang sedang asyik menyampaikan materi membosankan itu.

"Jweosonghamnida songsaenim, aku sudah terlalu sering mempelajari tentang materi yang sedang anda sampaikan. Jadi kurasa aku sudah terlalu pintar dan mahir dalam materi ini. Bolehkah sekarang aku pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan referensi untuk mata kuliah lain?" kataku dengan nada menyindir sekaligus sopan pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau yakin kau sudah merasa pintar? Bagaimana jika aku tantang kau untuk mengerjakan soal yang kubuat ini? jika kau bisa meyelesaikannya maka kau boleh meninggalkan kelasku, namun jika tidak…" sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya -atau mungkin ancamannya- itu aku sudah menghampirinya lalu merebut spidol yang berada di genggamannya dan dalam waktu kurang dari 15 detik aku sudah selesai mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan. Kudengar riuh tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan kelas ini. dan dapat ku dengar jelas pujian yang diberikan oleh teman satu kelasku itu padaku.

"Aku permisi, songsaenim." kataku padanya yang menatapku sambil menganga lebar. Aku sempat memberikan evil smile-ku sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kelas yang membosankan ini.

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong demi lorong kampus untuk menuju perpustakaan yang terletak berhadapan dengan taman kampus. Tapi ada yang aneh kali ini. Ketika aku berada di depan perpustakaan kampus, rasanya dadaku berdentum dengan kuat. Dan darahku ini berdesir dengan cepat menimbulkan sensasi aneh dan menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan. Bukankah aku pernah bilang jika seorang vampire tidak berbeda jauh dengan manusia? Seorang vampire masih mempunyai jantung dan darah.

Ahh, aku juga menemukan keanehan lain. Aku mencium sesuatu. Aroma fata. Namun yang satu ini terkesan lebih tajam, harum yang lebih memabukkan dari biasanya. Dan aku merasa lapar yang luar biasa sekarang. Aisshh, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padaku saat ini?

Aku menelusuri setiap sudut kampus. Merasa sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padaku.

Dan akhirnya mataku menemukannya.

Dia, seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk dibawah sebuah pohon sambil menatapku dengan penuh minat. Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget. Sesaat aku seperti melayang dan seperti tidak menapakkan kakiku pada lantai yang kupijak saat ini. membuat tubuhku limbung jika aku tidak cepat-cepat bersandar pada pilar yang ada di sampingku saat ini.

Ia terlihat bersinar. Apalagi dengan sorotan matahari yang membuat ia semakin menyilaukan. Sial! Kenapa ia terlihat sangat mempesona dimataku?

Wajah yang mungil, matanya yang bulat, pipinya yang sekarang terlihat merona dan bibir tipisnya yang merah itu semakin menambah kadar kecantikannya saja. Tunggu, apa dia amora-ku? Jadi seperti inikah rasanya bertemu dengan amora-mu? Bahkan rasanya lebih parah dari apa yang donghae hyung ceritakan kepadaku. Rasanya aku ingin memeluk tubuh mungilnya dan mencium bibirnya yang seperti buah cherry itu sekarang juga!

"Tidak Cho Kyuhyun. Kau harus ingat pada tujuanmu untuk menjadi King of Vampire. Tidak boleh tergoda pada amora-mu. Biar saja kau dikatakan menghindari takdir." Yakinku pada diri sendiri.

"Aisshh, lagipula kenapa amora-ku datang pada saat yang tidak tepat? Dan kenapa ia terlihat semempesona itu di mataku." dumalku pelan. Aku langsung berbalik arah dan langsung menuju parkiran kampusku bahkan aku melupakan tujuanku pergi ke perpustakaan. Semuanya gara-gara gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

***** AMORA *****

**.**

**.**

**LEE SUNGMIN POV**

**.**

"Minnie.. Minnie…" teriak Wookie sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat di wajahku. Membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku tentang namja itu.

"Eoh, Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil memasang wajah linglung.

"Ada apa kau bilang? Kau itu seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan makhluk gaib, tahu tidak? Membuatku jantungan saja. Lagipula apa yang sedang kau lihat hah?" tanyanya secara beruntun dengan nada kesal sambil matanya mencari-cari objek yang kuperhatikan sejak tadi.

"Hehe, aniya Wookie~ya. Aku baru saja menemukan pria tampan. Oh iya, Apa kau masih ingat dengan pria vampire-ku?" tanyaku.

"Maksudmu pria yang akhir-akhir ini hadir di mimpimu?" tanyanya dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. "Lalu? Jangan bilang pria tampan itu adalah pria yang sering hadir di mimpimu itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sayangnya yang kau katakan itu benar Wookie sayang," jawabku dengan tersenyum. "Baru saja aku melihatnya. Dan kau tahu, ia berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan daripada di mimpiku. Tapi ada yang aneh dengannya, ia seperti ketakutan saat melihatku." kataku dengan mengerucutkan bibirku. Ya… ketika tadi mata kami saling bertemu, tiba-tiba saja ia langsung memutuskan kontak mata kami dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Apa itu tidak aneh?

"Haha, berarti dia itu hebat. Biasanya para namja langsung tertarik padamu ketika pertama kali melihatmu. Tapi ia malah ketakutan saat melihatmu." Katanya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak yang membuatku ingin sekali mencekik lehernya jika saja aku ingat bahwa ia adalah sahabatku.

"Yak! Kau ini menyebalkan. Pokoknya aku harus mendapatkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan harga diriku sekalipun." ucapku mantap.

"Kau ini gila Minnie~ya. Kau itu sama saja seperti wanita murahan tahu tidak?"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

**.**

**.**

***** AMORA *****

**.**

**.**

"Aissh, sial! Kenapa mobilku mogok disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini?" rutukku sebal sambil menendang ban mobil sialan ini. Aissh, ternyata penyebabnya ini. Ban-nya kempes. Malah aku tidak bisa mengganti ban-nya lagi! Apalagi sekarang sudah larut malam dan tidak ada taksi yang lewat satupun. Dan parahnya ponselku low batt. Tuhan bagaimana ini? Siapa saja tolong aku!

Ketika aku sedang dalam keadaan frustasi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah sepeda motor sport berhenti disampingku. 'Akhirnya engkau mengirimkan seseorang untuk membantuku tuhan' teriakku senang dalam hati.

Kulihat ia turun dari sepeda motornya dan dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung membuka helm-nya.

_**Deg~**_

Dalam sekejap lidahku terasa kelu bahkan aku tidak bisa menelan ludahku sendiri dengan benar. Tiba-tiba saja rasanya kerongkonganku terasa kering.

Dia. Namja itu.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Bahkan jantung yang biasanya berdetak normal itupun langsung bereaksi ketika aku melihatnya. Mengapa tuhan tidak menciptakan jantung cadangan? Berjaga-jaga jika kita dalam keadaan seperti ini. keadaan yang membuatmu mati ditempat. Membuat Seluruh kerja otak, otot dan syarafmu mendadak beku dan mati. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali hanya membelalakkan matamu dan membiarkan mulutmu menganga dengan lebar. Membuatmu tampak seperti orang bodoh. Dan kurasa reaksinya sama denganku. Ia hanya berdiri di tempatnya sekarang dengan mata yang tertuju tajam padaku. Dan dalam jarak sedekat ini membuatku bisa melihat wajah sempurnanya dengan jelas. Dan membuat ia benar-benar seperti Robert Pattinson, si Vampire tampan di filmnya yang salah satunya berjudul 'TWILIGHT' itu. Bahkan namja di hadapanku ini jauh lebih tampan darinya.

"Ekhem! Mobilmu kenapa?" tanyanya memecah keheningan di antara kami. Syukurlah akhirnya ia mau membuka mulutnya jika tidak, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kami berdiam diri disini tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Eh, ini ban mobilku kempes. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengganti ban-nya." Jawabku dengan gugup. Aissh, kendalikan dirimu Minnie~ya.

"Sebaiknya kau ku antar pulang saja. Sekarang sudah sangat larut malam. Udara disini juga sangat dingin. Nanti aku yang akan mengganti banmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan menjual ataupun merusak mobilmu. Lagipula kita satu kampus kan? Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Jadi dia tahu jika aku satu kampus dengannya? Hah.. aku seperti melayang ke langit ke tujuh saat ini.

"Ba… baiklah," jawabku masih dengan nada gugup. Aku langsung mengambil tas jinjingku yang ada di jok belakang mobil. Kulihat namja itu sudah menaiki motornya lagi. Aissh, jangan bilang jika aku diantar olehnya? Oh my, aku bisa pingsan ditempat.

"Mengapa kau diam saja. Ayo cepat naik!" suruhnya dengan nada sedikit ketus. Cih, aku baru pertama kali dibentak oleh seseorang. Jika saja ia bukan namja yang aku sukai, aku pasti sudah memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Apa kau ingin mengantarku pulang?" tanyaku dengan takut-takut.

"Lalu kau fikir apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Tentu saja aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Tadi kan aku bilang jika aku akan mengantarmu. Ah, apa kau mau aku tinggal?" tanyanya masih dengan nada yang sama. Aihh, kenapa sikapnya seperti evil?

Dengan mengerucutkan bibirku, aku menaiki sepeda motornya. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam berusaha agar aku bersikap tenang dan tidak terpancing dengan ucapannya.

Namun sialnya harum tubuhnya menyeruak masuk kedalam indera penciumanku. Sial! Kenapa aroma tubuhnya sewangi ini. Belum lagi wangi shampo yang menguar dari rambutnya yang ikal kecoklatan itu. Membuat mataku mengantuk dan membuatku ingin memeluk punggungnya yang lebar itu.

"Pegangan yang kuat jika kau tidak ingin terjatuh!" katanya. Nada yang ia ucapkan berbeda dengan yang tadi. Sedikit lebih lembut dan ekhem… perhatian?

Dengan senang hati aku memeluk punggungnya dengan erat. Rasanya nyaman dan… hangat.

**.**

**.**

***** AMORA *****

**.**

**.**

_**CHO KYUHYUN POV**_

_**.**_

Semenjak aku bertemu dengan amora-ku, aku seperti mempunyai ikatan batin dengannya. Ya, memang jika vampire sudah menemukan amoranya, maka secara otomatis ia mempunyai semacam kontak batin dengan amoranya itu.

Seperti saat ini. Aku seperti mendapat sinyal jika amora-ku sedang dalam kesulitan. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi untuk melihat keadaannya, namun sepertinya tubuh dan otakku sedang tidak berada dalam satu tujuan. Akhirnya disinilah aku sekarang. Dijalan raya yang gelap dan sepi. Aissh, bagaimana jika aku tidak datang? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya jika aku benar-benar tidak menyusulnya kemari.

Ahh, sial! Selalu saja reaksi tubuhku akan seperti ini jika sudah berhadapan dengannya. Seperti orang bodoh atau mungkin idiot kau tahu? Oh, please jangan sekarang. Kumohon!

"Ekhem! Mobilmu kenapa?" tanyaku memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Eh, ini ban mobilku kempes. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengganti ban-nya." Jawabnya dengan nada… gugup eh? Entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca fikirannya. Apa mungkin karena dia adalah amora-ku?

"Sebaiknya kau ku antar pulang saja. Sekarang sudah sangat larut malam. Udara disini juga sangat dingin. Nanti aku yang akan mengganti banmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan menjual ataupun merusak mobilmu. Lagipula kita satu kampus kan? Bagaimana?" tawarku padanya. Aku bisa saja mengganti ban mobilnya sekarang juga. Tapi aku kasihan melihatnya yang tampak kelelahan dan kedinginan itu.

"Ba… baiklah," katanya dengan nada yang sama, gugup. Aku langsung menaiki sepeda motorku lagi.

Kulihat ia hanya mematung di tempatnya saat ini. "Mengapa kau diam saja. Ayo cepat naik!" suruhku dengan nada sedikit ketus. Hah… Aku hanya ingin menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"Apa kau ingin mengantarku pulang?" tanyanya takut-takut. Oh tuhan, mengapa aku mempunyai amora sebodoh dirinya. Jika aku tidak ingin mengantarnya pulang, lalu untuk apa aku menunggunya.

"Lalu kau fikir apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Tentu saja aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Tadi kan aku bilang jika aku akan mengantarmu. Ah, apa kau mau aku tinggal?" kataku lagi dengan nada yang sama. Sejenak aku merutuki apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Haha… Pasti saat ini ia sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Hah, untung saja aku tidak melihatnya jika tidak pasti aku sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium bibirnya.

"Pegangan yang kuat jika kau tidak ingin terjatuh!" kataku dengan lembut. Dengan cepat ia memeluk punggungku memberikan rasa hangat sekaligus nyaman yang mengalir ke setiap bagian tubuhku.

**.**

**.**

"Hei, agashi. Bangunlah kita sudah sampai di rumahmu." ucapku cukup keras padanya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badannya dengan punggungku. Aissh, yeoja ini malah asyik tertidur.

"Eunggh, benarkah kita sudah sampai?" gumamnya pelan sambil turun dari motorku.

"Gomawo. Eumm, perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin kau bisa memanggilku Minnie. Namamu… siapa?" tanyanya takut-takut. Jadi namanya Lee Sungmin, eh?

"Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun" jawabku singkat.

"Sekali lagi gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau sudah menolongku hari ini." katanya lagi dengan malu-malu. Terlihat jelas rona merah itu sedang menghiasi pipinya saat ini.

Untuk sesaat kami hanya saling menatap. Seperti menikmati objek di hadapan kami. seolah-olah objek di hadapan kami ini adalah objek yang paling menarik. Demi tuhan, aku belum pernah melihat yeoja semempesona dirinya. Mengapa tuhan menciptakan ia dengan sangat sempurna. Sepertinya tuhan menciptakannya dengan hati-hati. Tidak membiarkan satu kecacatanpun ada pada dirinya.

Angin malam ini berhembus cukup kencang membuat anak-anak rambutnya menjadi tidak beraturan dan membuat penampilannya sedikit berantakan. Namun, semua itu justru membuat mataku semakin terkunci pada sosoknya.

Dan… sial! Wangi memabukkan ini lagi. Semakin membuat kerja jantungku berdetak dengan keras di dalam sana.

Cukup! Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi.

Aku langsung menuruni sepeda motorku, melepas helm-ku lalu kuulurkan satu tanganku berusaha menggapai pinggangnya dan satu tanganku lagi menggapai tengkuknya. Dan akhirnya bibirku mendarat mulus di bibirnya. Aku Melumat bibirnya pelan. Bibirnya terasa manis seperti buah cherry. Namun semakin lama lumatan pelan itu berubah menjadi tuntutan kasar ketika mengetahui ia membalas ciumanku. Bahkan sekarang kedua tangannya melingkar di leherku dan terkadang tangannya terbenam di sela-sela rambutku, menjambaknya pelan.

Aku semakin menarik tengkuknya berusaha untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku juga sedikit menggigit bibirnya dan ketika mengetahui bahwa ia memberikan sedikit celah pada mulutnya itu aku segera melesakkan lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan membiarkannya bertarung dengan lidahnya. Oh… tuhan mengapa rasanya semenyenangkan ini?

Namun beberapa lama kemudian, aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya sedikit kasar ketika aku hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan taring yang sudah tercipta itu agar tidak tertancap di lehernya yang mulus. Sial! Sekarang aku telah menyadari bahwa sekarang aku memang sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona amora-ku dan melupakan tujuanku sebagai King Of Vampire. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menghisap darah amora-ku walau setetes.

Aku merutuki diriku yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Tidak jika semua itu berhubungan dengan amora-ku, Lee Sungmin. Seperti orang linglung, aku segera menaiki kembali sepeda motorku, memakai helm dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan aku berkali-kali gagal hanya untuk memasukkan kunci motorku ke lubangnya. Dan tepat Ketika kunci itu sudah terpasang, aku langsung menyalakan mesin motorku dan langsung menancap gas dan pergi dari hadapannya yang sedang terpaku ditempatnya tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

'_Sial, sepertinya aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya'_

**.**

**.**

***** AMORA *****

**.**

**.**

_**AUTHOR POV**_

_**.**_

Lee Sungmin saat ini masih terpaku ditempatnya saat ini. bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika seorang namja yang baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu telah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia masih tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak percaya bahwa namja yang selama ini hadir di mimpinya itu bahkan sekarang sudah menciumnya.

Ia merasa bahagia dan bingung di saat bersamaan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja dan yeoja sudah berciuman di kali kedua mereka bertemu bahkan belum lewat dari 24 jam? Bagaimana mungkin jika ia merasa ciuman dan kehadiran pria itu seperti candu untuknya mulai sekarang? Seperti zat nikotin yang terdapat pada rokok atau seperti narkoba yang membuat pemakainya merasa sangat ketergantungan? Apakah cinta memang seperti ini? Jika benar, ia sama sekali tidak menyesali sesuatu yang bernama cinta itu hadir dalam kehidupannya dan akan mewarnai hari-harinya. Dan untuk saat ini ia berani mengambil suatu kesimpulan bahwa pria itu juga memiliki rasa ketertarikan pada dirinya seperti ia yang memang sejak awal tertarik pada pria itu. Dan mulai saat ini ia bertekad untuk mendapatkan pria itu bagaimanapun caranya.

"Oh god! Apa semua ini nyata?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibirnya yang agak membengkak akibat ulah pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun, mulai saat ini, bersiaplah karena kau akan terus jatuh dalam pesona seorang Lee Sungmin dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau jauh dari jarak pandangku!" ucapnya lirih namun tegas. Namun ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dia tahu rumahku padahal aku tidak pernah memberitahu alamat rumahku sebelumnya?" gumamnya sambil berfikir. Tapi Ia langsung tersenyum ketika sesuatu terlintas di otaknya bahwa diam-diam pria itu memang sudah menyeldikinya lebih jauh.

**.**

**.**

***** AMORA *****

**.**

**.**

_**CHO KYUHYUN POV**_

_**.**_

Setelah merasa aku sudah memarkirkan sepeda motorku pada bagasi yang terdapat di samping rumahku, aku langsung memasuki rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau darimana saja Kyu?" tanya seseorang yang aku yakini sebagai Donghae Hyung.

"Aku ada urusan" jawabku singkat.

Kulihat Donghae Hyung menatapku dengan intens. Jangan sampai dia tahu jika aku baru menemukan amora-ku. "Kau baru bertemu dengan amora-mu? Benar bukan?" BINGO! Baru saja aku mewanti-wanti agar Donghae Hyung tidak mengetahuinya.

"Jangan kau fikir aku tidak tahu Kyu. Aku bisa membaca fikiranmu." Katanya lagi.

"Ne, hyung kau benar. Tapi kau ingat kan hyung seorang vampire yang mencalonkan diri sebagai King Of Vampire tidak boleh terikat dengan amora. Tapi amora-ku sangat mempesona hyung. Seperti yang kau bilang, seorang vampire tidak bisa menolak pesona amora mereka. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Bukankah jika kita melanggar persyaratan itu maka kita akan dimusnahkan?" tanyaku secara beruntun.

"Memang semua yang kau katakan itu benar Kyu. Lagipula ini konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung. Bukankah sebelumnya aku menyuruhmu agar kau memikirkan ini semua sebelumnya sebelum kau memutuskan bahwa kau akan menjadi seorang King Of Vampire? Tapi kau malah tidak mendengarkanku." Omelnya dengan panjang lebar.

"Ne, mianhe Hyung aku tidak pernah mendengar kata-katamu. Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya," ucapku frustasi.

"Kau sendiri yang akan menemukan jawabannya Kyu. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti kata hatimu saja. Dengan begitu kau bisa merubah takdir hidupmu. Fikirkan baik-baik Kyu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menentukan yang terbaik untuk hidupmu" tuturnya padaku sambil menepuk pundakku setelah itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Jujur aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. _'Hanya perlu mengikuti kata hatiku dengan begitu aku bisa merubah takdir hidupku?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

***** To Be Continued *****


End file.
